


Probing

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Confessions, Cum drinking, M/M, PWP, Public Sex, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Tied and Feathered, anal bleaching, double teaming, implied polygamous relationship, s4ep19, walking in on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Probing

Standing shoulder to shoulder, the thinnest member of the foursome tried to hide his nerves since he was sandwiched between two secret love interests. Trying to focus on the introduction of the challenge, Murr explained that they were at a store trying to get customers to agree with their side of the argument no matter how bizarre the stance seemed.   
Pairing off, he was easily distracted by an interesting item displayed on a nearby shelf that easily caught attention from the man as it was picked up curiously, an idea forming in his mind since one of the intended targets put hygiene above almost everything else.

“Have you guys seen this? My Shiny Heiny bleaching kit,” he pointed out, blushing faintly as his best friend watched with a cocked eyebrow, “This is passionfruit, this is a whitening cream, and uh… lemon vinaigrette.”

“He’s reading it wrong, it’s lemon verbena.” 

“Fucking lemon vinaigrette for your asshole…” Sal mused into their ear pieces, which caused a giggle from the man in question, “That’s a mistake Joe would make.” 

“Can you blame me for wanting my food to have flavor?”

“Excuse me, ma’am, we’re having a little debate and I’m hoping that maybe you could help us?” James started off, bracing himself for whatever would be suggested, “I say I’m more of a hopeless romantic.” 

“And I say that he should tell the person he’s crushing on the truth.” Q repeated, trying not to laugh at how convenient of a topic it was, “Don’t you agree?”

“I mean, honesty is the best policy.” 

“Let me explain, I fell in love with this guy years ago and I doubt he would be interested. Who’d want someone like me anyway?”

“If that’s how you feel then you should take the chance, ya know? He’s making assumptions about this man’s preferences and all it’s doing is causing him even more heartache.”

“I think you should tell him, or you’ll regret not taking the chance.” 

“Thank you so much, that’s what I’ve been trying to tell ‘im.” 

Cheeks reddening to a deeper shade, he accepted the loss as the advice was considered so deeply that bumping into a thicker build barely centered his wandering attention, “Sorry man…” 

“Who is it?” the tanner male asked, not bothered by the close quarter collision as he awaited an answer, “Are you in love with one of us?” 

“Huh? Oh, uh, yeah it is…” 

“I knew it! Are you going to tell Q?” 

“I’m still debating…” 

“Well, good luck, I’m sure he’s aware by now.” 

Wanting to admit his feelings right then, Murr was cut off when Q dragged him away by the elbow to allow the next team to start their turn. With a pout, he scurried over to where the strange product had been located and tried not to be seen as it was purchased before returning to stand behind the scenes, ears heated as he overheard the conversation going on starting their debate.

“Please? I’ll buy it right now, can you bleach your asshole?” Sal asked, the two laughing it off even though he was serious, “I’ll buy it right now.”

“Murray already did, it’s his in the back.” 

“What the hell, why?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” he chimed in, unpacking the brush from a plastic container as the man beside him commented on how this was not remotely close to being the weirdest moment of their friendship. Followed into the restroom out of concern after the two gave directions for the next part of the challenge, Q watched with an incredulous look that screamed more concern than could be vocalized.

“Maybe you should have read the instructions?”

“There’s no time!”

“Is this worth it for Sal?”

“Of course, I’d do anything to win him over.” 

“Do you think it will work, bud?”

“Here’s to hoping.” Murr remarked, pulling down his pants with a sudden yank that screamed of desperation when a blush crawled up his neck at realizing how his other crush did not look away when the brush was inserted. Gasping, he felt a slightly calloused hand stroke down his bent spine while the bristles went to work, his azure eyes caught a glimpse of tented fabric. 

“Are you turned on by this?” 

“Slightly… You’re not attracted to me, so it wouldn’t be fair.” 

“Oh contraire…” 

Confused, Brian simply stood there as the other pressed a cheek into the cupping hand, the firm buttock squeezed when it was established the desire was mutual. Massaging the skin in his hand, he swiped a thumb over the prepped hole once the device was pulled out. Purring with interest, he pinned the other against the far wall as he bit into a broadened shoulder to leave a bruising mark behind before the tip of his cock ghosted the newly cleaned orifice.

“May I enter?” 

“Permission granted, if you don’t mind getting anal cream on your dick…”

“That’s the least of my worries,” Q quipped quickly as he held both narrow hips to gain leverage to sink inside with a gentle thrust forward, releasing a low moan once his cock was comfortably inserted, “I’m surprised you didn’t need any lube.” 

“The secret is that I’ve fisted myself to thoughts of you and Sal taking me on at the same time.” 

“Is that so?” an additional voice asked, which startled the two twined together until the identity was determined, Salvatore striding up to their side once the bathroom door was locked.

“Good of you to join us. Want to recreate Murray’s fantasy with me?” 

“Mm… You bet your sweet ass I do.”

“It’s so loose and clean, bet you’ll fit in nicely.” 

“What do ya say, ferret? Want us to pound you into the sheet rock?” 

Nodding profusely, the man in question started to whimper uncontrollably as hot breath blew into the shell of his ear in a seductive manner. Tongue tracing down the earlobe, a pair of canine teeth pinched the cartilage while a second member brushed against his entrance to breach the pink threshold, both cocks penetrating in a gentle back and forth motion.

“How do you feel, babe?” the olive skinned male asked once his breathing relaxed after sharing a long, steady kiss with his counterpart. 

“Better than I imagined, oh God!” he answered, grunting as precum dribbled down his inner thigh and into an awaiting palm that brought it up to his parted lips to lap at lazily, 

“You two seem to be enjoying yourselves already.” 

“How could we not? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity that we wouldn’t pass up for anything.” Brian responded after sucking in another hicky into flushed flesh, tracing a finger over his handiwork. 

“There’s no place I’d rather be than beside you two.” 

Murr could not suppress a spreading smile at those words since he had been so convinced that neither of them would ever want to date let alone be this intimate. Not confident in physical appearance he expected to be overlooked especially compared to the two stuffed inside, but currently it felt nice being tended to by handsome men admired for years, “Shit, fellas… I’m already close.” 

“Gonna shoot all over the wall for us, baby?”

“Better make a mess, we wanna feel you gush everywhere.” 

“Almost there…”

“C’mon, big boy, show us how appreciative you are,” Brian coaxed as a hand trailed down to smack his cheek, chuckling as a gasp escaped from the one underneath them. Getting cocky, he stroked a thumb over one swollen ball before rubbing with increasingly added pressure as the man began to tremble, “Better not hold back, we know how many swimmers you’re packing.” 

“If you killed the mood, Bri, I swear…” Sal trailed off, moaning as heat began to build at the base of his dick at added friction against a sensitive shaft from both directions, bruising the other’s side as he pressed closer in response to the orgasmic rush, “Oh fuck…” 

Not far behind, James gave an incoherent shout while thick ropes of white splattered beneath his belly while a trail of the creamy substance trickled slowly down the back of a well-muscled calf once the last person finally let loose. Heavy sighs let out, they reluctantly slid out with loud squelches since there was not enough time in their busy schedule to bask in the musky atmosphere much to their chagrin, slow smooches exchanged among the three of them between replacing discarded layers of clothing. 

“Please don’t let this be just a one-time thing…” 

“Babe… We wouldn’t be that shitty to use you and throw you away afterwards.” 

“Really?”

“Of course not,” Sal reassured with a nose nuzzling into a clean shaven cheek before it crumpled in slight disgust over the other one who bent over to lap at left over jizz, “In fact, why don’t we continue later. Say, after dinner at my place?” 

“Like a date?” 

“Nothing but the finest for my loves especially since this guy doesn’t seem to have standards.” 

“You’ll say otherwise when you taste Murray’s own cooking!” 

Rolling sapphire eyes, arms were linked with both men as he was escorted from the restroom to face a wide stare from their fourth companion that must have overheard their ecstasy escalate. Luckily, Joe did not seem bothered by the fact that they had been intimate during work since he was not one to judge, simply smiling once the initial shock wore off, which only helped in soothing away any leftover insecurities. Murr found where he belonged by mere happenstance, but for once one of his plans had inevitably worked out considering that the only confidence boost needed had been from temporarily improving his colon.


End file.
